When Luck Runs Out
by Aero Hunter
Summary: Edward Elric had always questioned one thing. What is it like to be shot? He didn't particularly want an answer, but he got one. And, in equivalent exchange's twisted way, knowledge is exchanged for pain. (Sucky summary but it's better than the summary, I promise) Parental!RoyEdish
1. Emerald

**Hi! Sora here! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please review (but only if you want to :) )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Edward had possessed a strange curiosity from the moment he had met the other members of "Mustang's Team".

It wasn't an unbearable thirst for understanding that rivalled his ongoing search for the Philosopher's Stone, nor was it an irritating nagging, silently clawing at his thoughts.

It was an inconsistent wondering, something that shoots through him like a bullet, powerful and overwhelming then crumbles on the wind, slowly embedding its self into the shadowed recesses of his twelve year old, innocent mind.

Now, at the age of thirteen, the terrified confusion had manifested its self in one of his comrades most lethal weapons, sending his mind reeling everytime he could sense its repugnant presence in the chaotic militay office, and a chill down his spine as he heard the silently but deadly click of the safety clatch being released.

Of course, he would never reveal such a pathetic admission of mental weakness to his friends, eventhough he was positive that they were aware of this lack of Military experience and were willing to give at least a brief acknowledgement of his relitively rational fear.

It wasn't his fault really. He was an alchemist after all. It made sense for him to be acutely aware of the fact.

The fact that, Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, had never been shot before.

And that's where the question lay.

**What does it feel like to be shot?**

And don't misunderstand, he didn't _want _to get shot. He would never have wished that upon himself. He just wanted the awareness. Knowledge of how to gauge it on the scale of 'Paper cut' to 'Loss of a Limb'.

He should have expected it really. That after a year of sadistic curiosity, he had probably ginxed himself.

So, as luck would have it, here he stood, in the beating heart of a base of drug-dealers and mass murderers, disguised to fit in with the crowd and closely followed by his Commanding Officer.

The Colonel's presence distracted the teen, irritating him to fragile limits-

-and leaving him blissfully unaware to the fact that it was the day.

The day that his luck wore thin and his question would finally acknowledged by the merciless God known as Truth.

And he would be given the Truth.

And as God's cruel game of Equivalent Exchange was exacted...

Knowledge was to be exchanged for suffering.

And thus, as Edward's infamous golden orbs locked onto a shifty-looking pair of emerald ones in the distance-

**-BANG!**

And the chaos commenced.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'm hoping to have a chapter done everyday but if not then every other day. Ja ne!**


	2. Ruby

**Author Ramblings: Hi! Sora here! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review if you liked it (but only if you want!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. **

* * *

_Edward's infamous golden orbs locked onto a shifty-looking pair of emerald ones in the distance-_

_-BANG!_

* * *

Thunder echoed in the boy's ears.

His shoulder jutted backwards, the force throwing him backwards.

His head hit the floor with a nausiating thud, his vision distorted and blurred.

As he lay, motionless on the rough, contaminated slab of blood covered concrete, confusion hit him like a bombshell.

_What the hell? What was that?_

"...rd!" he heard through the ringing in his ears. He would recognise that baritoned rumble of a voice anywhere.

_Eh? Did something happen?_

"Mustang?"

As soon as the name left his lips, the awareness returned to him and he was pulled back to the cruel domain of reality.

He was aware of the coolness of the floor. He was aware of his golden hair tickling his neck uncomfortably. But more than anything-

-He was aware of a blindingly sharp, white hot ball of searing pain flooding his mind, pulsating from his suddenly damp shoulder, causing the thirteen year old to gasp as his throat constricted and his already limited vision darkened into nothingness.

_My eyes are still open, right?_

Another burst of excrusiating pain sent fire running through his veins as an incredible force pressed onto his flesh shoulder

He inhaled a shaky breath with a pained yelp.

_What's on my shoulder?_

Opening his mouth to ask he found that, instead of any distinguishable words, a scream ripped out.

The thick substance gushing from his shoulder had a name, he was sure of it.

_Oh right. _he thought, delerium setting in. _It's blood. That's bad, right?_

"Fullme...!"

The sound ripped him from his thoughts and boomed through his head.

_Damnit Mustang. Shut uppp. So tired..._

Edward felt his head drift to the side, but didn't fight as the blissful peace of unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

"Edward!", Mustang called out, increasing his firm grip on the boy's shoulder, which was still bleeding profusely despite the man's efforts.

The kid had got shot by a rifle, that much was obvious from the sheer force of the impact.

Edward let out a bloodcurdling scream, sending dread shooting through the Colonel.

"Fullmetal!"

He gave no response, his head drifting to the side and his pain clouded, unfocused eyes slid shut.

"Damnnit. Wake u-"

The click of a gun's safety latch caught his attention.

They were still in the crime base, he remembered as his blood ran cold.

And his ignition gloves were covered in blood. Which meant he couldn't create friction.

Which meant he couldn't make fire.

_Damn._

Bracing himself, he looked up-

-and found out very quickly that there wasn't just one gun.

_Thirty-two_. He counted with a barely noticable gulp.

The sound of footsteps echoed, smashing the deadly silence.

"Hold your fire" a feminine voice called out.

Roy heard a buff man behind him groan about the person.

And how she was the Base's Chief's daughter.

A girl, no older than 18, stepped through the crowd and pointed her gun at the Colonel from 5 metres away.

_Her rifle._ Roy observed, his blood boiling.

She looked at the helpless pair of alchemists, glee shining in her green eyes.

"Colonel Mustang," she addressed with a smirk.

"You and Major Elric are coming with me."

"That is..." she continued gesturing to the rifle. "If you don't want a bullet lodged in your brain"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. I'm sorry but they're just too much fun to write! Ja ne!**


	3. Onyx

**Konnichiwa minnasan! (Hello everyone!). Sorry this chapter is late but it took longer to write than I expected...**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA! **

* * *

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Drip*

The persistent resonance of water hitting concrete echoed maddeningly in the man's ears.

* * *

_"You and Major Elric are coming with me."_

_"That is..." she continued gesturing to the rifle. "If you don't want a bullet lodged in your brain"_

_Taking a deep breath, Mustang spoke boldly, "I am not going anywhere until you save my subordinate"_

* * *

Mustang sighed, his breath coming out a visible white in the freezing temperatures.

His eyes drifted to the door of his new found hell, meeting the cold eyes of his captor.

* * *

_The woman snorted. "Ha! You're in no position to be making demands, Military Dog!"_

_"I'll do it...But only if you beg"_

* * *

He observed her, taking in her raven hair and pale skin with a groan.

How had this _girl_ managed to degrade him like that?

* * *

_Mustang glared in defiance before moving into a sloppy bow, desperation taking over._

_"Save Fullmetal...Please"_

_She sniggered._

* * *

"Wha'chu starin' at ,Colonel?" the girl snapped, halting her gun cleaning process.

"Nothing"

"Spit it out damnnit!"

* * *

_"Fine," she sighed, dramatically, still smirking._

_"Oi! You!" she spoke harshly, pointing at the unsuspecting victim of her wrath._

_"Go patch up the runt!"_

_Roy could have sworn he saw Ed twitch at that._

* * *

Mustang let his onyx eyes stray from the woman, instead focusing on a stain near him.

_Probably a bloodstain, _he duly noted.

"Fine, don't answer me" she groaned

* * *

_The man groaned before picking the boy up and making his way towards a dilapidated hut._

_"On it, Ma'am"_

* * *

"Oi! Erin!" bellowed that burly man from before.

"Yes?" the girl groaned, standing up and moving out of Mustang's field of vision.

"What do I do with the kid?"

"Take off his arm"

"His arm!? Listen, I know you have issues with military folk but isn't that a bit extreme?"

The deafening sound of metal scraping against metal could be heard, making Mustang cringe.

The sound continued for six more unbearable seconds before-

-*Clang*

"His arm is automail, you dolt! I'm not that cruel!"

Mustang sniggered, _I'm not so sure about that._

* * *

_"Well then, Hero of Ishval," she sneered, dragging out the horrible appellation to try to get some form of reaction._

_She didn't_

_"Slide your wea__pons over to me"_

* * *

"You could have just removed it properly, you didn't need to slice it off" the man groaned.

"Where's the fun in that!?"

Mustang groaned. _She never does things the moral way, apparently._

* * *

_The Colonel did as he was ordered with a groan._

_"Good dog," she teased, picking the gun and blood-saturated gloves up._

_She pointed her rifle at his head. "Be a good dog and follow me and I'll give you a treat!" she laughed._

_Okay, I'll play your game, he thought, angrily._

_"What would this treat happen to be?" he asked, showing that infuriating smirk of his._

_"Survival", she answered bluntly. "Now move it"_

* * *

The girl- no, Erin- strutted back into his vision with a noticeably sadistic grin.

"Here's the Kid you care so much about" she laughed, literally throwing the unconscious boy into the cell.

* * *

_"Is Fullmetal your kid or something?"_

_Roy raised an eyebrow. His Kid?_

_"No"_

_"Huh," she sounded, halting briefly. "I'm just trying to piece together why you would care 'bout the runt. Trying to gain a rank?"_

_"He's my subordinate"_

_"You've told me that several times" she groaned. "I don't see why that is so important to you though"_

* * *

Up close, the man could clearly see the bandaging around Edward's shoulder, and the shards of metal jammed in his automail port from an apparent, rather abrupt removal.

_At least he's still alive,_ he reassured himself.

* * *

_"It's none of your business, really"_

_"Oooh, so threatening" she laughed, backing up in false terror. "Please don't burn me with your non-existent gloves!" _

* * *

"Welp, make yourselves at home" she smirked. "It seems like a good size for a dog pen"

By this point the "dog of the military" was feeling particularly irked off.

* * *

_"Seriously though, do you have some kind of attraction to the kid?"_

_Roy glared at her._

* * *

"Screw you" he spat.

* * *

**I feel like this is a good place to end the chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review (But only if you want to!)**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Sunstone

**Konnichiwa Minna! **

**Don't shoot me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**I got writer's block for a while and I kinda pulled a Mustang (Procrastinated like crazy)**

**Gomen! (Sorry!) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Screw you" he spat._

* * *

1908

"Screw you, Kurt!" a young girl snapped, making the neglected wooden table creak in defiance as she threw her hands down onto it.

"We can't do this any more, damnnit!", he shouted back in equal force, sapphire eyes lit with an unorthodox rage.

"Then what do you suggest we do!". She laughed humourlessly. "Leave a nine year old child to be slaughtered on the streets!? What is wrong with y-"

Silence reigned as the girl looked towards the dimly lit hallway.

After cursing and letting out a large sigh of regret, she addressed the new occupant of the kitchen area.

"Serah?" she spoke, barely mustering up the self-restraint to smile. "What are you doing up so early? It's only six".

"Couldn't sleep..." she mumbled, embracing her old stuffed teddy like a lifeline.

"I heard you two fighting 'bout me... Don' like it when you do that..." she continued, voice still slurred with drowsiness.

By this point, the siblings were absolutely fuming with each other. _This is your fault,_ they both thought as they glared at the opposing force.

"Don't worry, Kurt just made a bad joke," the girl lied through gritted teeth. "I told him off though."

She thought her lie was fairly solid. She was positive that most nine year olds would fall for the dishonesty.

Unfortunately, Serah was surprisingly smart for her age.

So the older girl wasn't expecting the answer that came her way.

Serah practically grinned back, and in a sing-song voice she declared, "I call bull-"

"Language!" the girl scolded, waving her finger in front of the younger party, eyes wide with disbelief, as Kurt giggled like a school-girl in the background.

Serah cocked her head to the side, smirking slyly. "I don't understand, is that a bad word?"

"Of course you don't understand," the other snorted. _And she calls me out for lying._

"I'm not joking" Serah spoke, voice laced with fake innocence and smirk widening into a crooked grin at the glare sent her way.

"Let's...just make...breakfast," Kurt suggested through bursts of giggles, running his hands through his blond bangs to make himself seem "under control".

* * *

"Argh, are they serious? Erin! Come 'ere!" Kurt groaned, reading the resent newspaper.

"What is it now, moron?" she groaned with equal intensity.

"We're screwed. We're so screwed!" he repeated in some kind of demented, fear-plagued mantra as he tossed the offending paper at her.

"Calm down" she sighed, opening the crumpled article. "Now, what's all this abou-"

The sensation of dropping something didn't register in her mind as she processed the new information.

_No way._

_No goddamn way._

Her eyes fixed to the vile ink spread across the cursed paper.

**Order 3066 is to be exacted along the Borders of Ishbal in an attempt to smother the rebellion. All Amestrians should find safety within the walls of their houses.**

Order 3066. The state alchemists would be joining the efforts to stop the rebellion.

Erin let out a dry laugh. _No, State alchemists would be sent out to slaughter what remains of the Ishbalans._

Her eyes glanced towards the date scribed in the corner of the page.

_January 23rd. 3 days ago... Guess we should stay inside...Wait a minute..._

"Kurt? Big Brother?"she asked, slowly. _Please no._

He grunted in response.

"I need you to remain calm when I ask this question, okay?" _Don't freak out. Don't freak out. You're probably just over-reacting._

"Okay", he answered, bracing for a serious question.

"Have you seen Serah since her friend came in?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Did they leave the house?" she demanded. _She's fine, she's probably just upstairs in her room, right?_

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. "Oh god"

_Damn it._

"Get your gun" she snapped, heart beating a mile per hour.

"But, we'll be labelled trait-"

"GET YOUR GUN, DAMNNIT!" she barked back, loading her own rifle with shaky hands.

Kurt obeyed his younger sibling without another word, fumbling through an overfilled draw to uncover his handgun.

*SLAM*

He swore loudly as Erin dashed out of his vision and through the door.

* * *

"Serah!" she called, desperately striving to be heard over the abhorrent torrent of guns and sizzling alchemy.

_How has it got this bad in one day!?_

"SERAH!"

She called out desperately several times, tears escaping and reducing her screams to pathetic whimpers.

"ERIN!" she heard someone scream back from within the cluster of rebels being shot at.

"She's alive" she breathed to herself.

"Come here!" she ushered waving her hand from her safe shelter.

"Wokay!" she heard Serah belt back to her when a peculiar noise echoed throughout the area.

*Snap*

_Eh?, _she thought.

*BOOM*

Fire engulfed the rebel group and Erin caught sight of innocent, young, red eyes as the light in them faded into nothingness.

And their owner's pure white hair singed black.

And the painful chaos gave way to an agonising silence.

And Erin met her emerald eyes with a pair of onyx eyes.

*Thu thump*

She eyed his gloves.

*Thu thump*

She noticed the snapping position his hands were in.

*Thu thump*

She looked towards the raging inferno.

*Thu-*

"SERAH!"

* * *

1912

"I don't see why you think you have a reason to be mad at me", she shrugged.

* * *

**After five attempts, I'm still not completely happy with how this chapter turned out... Oh well, I tried my hardest.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I'd appreciate it if you leave a review. (But only if you want to!) **


	5. Sodalite

**Konnichiwa minna! I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review (but only if you want to!). Feel free to ask any questions (as long as it's not 'What happens next?' obviously) and I'll try to answer them in next chapter's Author notes.**

* * *

_"I don't see why you think you have a reason to be mad at me", she shrugged._

* * *

"I should ask you the same thing, Drachman," he snarled in reply.

Erin sat down in front of the two alchemists with a sigh. "I would ask how you knew that but I honestly don't care" she stated bluntly, looking at him in disinterest.

"Sooo," she started, elongating the sound. "This is where the fun starts" she laughed and by this point Roy is quite certain that she is at least mildly mentally deranged.

"The possibilities are endless" she continued, glee shining in her eyes.

"I could shoot you, I could mess with the runt's automail, I could inject you with something..." she lists, ignoring the Colonel's disgusted noises, before breaking into a sadistic grin.

"Or," she starts, moving her hands behind her and out of Mustang's vision.

"I could do something far more..._torrid_" she mused, fumbling with the object behind her.

_Correction: Objects. As in, more than one_, Mustang thought with a pang of fear as he caught a glimpse of the white and red objects.

_They're clean too. _He realised, desperately hoping that she had no knowledge of alchemy.

"So Colonel, do you want a taste of Ishbal?" she grinned, hand inches from his face in a snapping position.

A tense silence followed, emerald locked onto onyx and onyx locked onto the white ignition gloves.

*Drip*

*Drip*

*Drip*

The dripping filled his ears once more, resounding in his head.

He pulled against his recently discovered shackles futilely, in an attempt to escape the girl's cross-hairs, becoming frustrated because he was Roy-goddamn-Mustang and he refused to take this torment!

Not that he was presented with much of a choice.

After a few more insufferably prolonged seconds, Erin's hand returned to the pocket of her titan green jacket.

She scowled at the man.

"Geez, it's no fun when you don't react", she pouted and Roy found himself perplexed by her suddenly innocent tone.

"I'm not allowed to burn you until the boss gets here anyway but the least you can do is _pretend _to be scared! Honestly, some people are so rude!" she ranted.

After that rant, the Colonel was yearning to punch the woman, hard, but had enough restraint to realise that it wasn't worth getting killed for.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not entertaining enough for you" he replied dryly, sarcasm practically dripping from each word.

"Good! You should be!" she shouted back, choosing to acknowledge the words, not the tone.

Their infantile argument was cut off by a groan from behind Mustang.

"Wakey Wakey, sleepy-head," Erin mocked, waving at the blond as his golden eyes comprehended the situation.

He grunted harshly in response before pushing himself into a sitting position using his only arm.

Which has just recently had a bullet pierce through it.

He winced before mumbling, "Closer to limb loss"

Mustang looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"On the scale!" Ed replied.

"What scale?"

"Never mind," Ed sighed loudly.

Erin cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention. "Honestly, anyone'd think that you're just hanging out! Which you're not, by the way. Let me just make that clear. Understand? Runt?"

Mustang sighed in awareness of the boy's impending wrath.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" he shouted, struggling onto his feet and charging at the confused Drachman.

Once close enough, the Fullmetal alchemist swung his automail leg towards her in an attempted kick.

Attempted.

Erin ducked underneath the kick with a yawn, sending Ed flying from the force of his own kick and pulled on his automail leg.

"Listen kid, I honestly don't care what the Chief does to you, but if you attempt that again, I swear to whatever cruel god is up there, I will destroy your leg before you get the chance to scream," she threatened viciously. _Honestly, I feel more like a baby-sitter than a cell guard, she thought._

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the hollow expanses of the large room.

"Did you hear the news?" a voice called, the owner's sadistic nature creeping into it.

"Yes. Talk about a set back" a feminine voice replied, sounding downcast. "Not one, but two potential sacrifices fell off the radar"

"Pathetic worms, they don't make any sense to me." the sadistic voice groaned.

"They seem to have been captured by some lowlifes on a mission , now that wont do."

"Can I eat 'em?" a strange voice interrupted excitedly.

"Not yet" the sadistic one answered.

* * *

**I realise that it's pretty obvious who's speaking at the end, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, please review (but only if you want to!).**

**Ja ne! - Sora**


	6. Gomen-nasai! (Important author note)

**Konnichiwa minna! 'M sorry, this isn't a new chapter but this author note is kinda important. School started up this week for me and you know what that means: Homework. And lots of it. This also means that, unfortunately, When Luck Runs Out is going to have to take a backseat (Studies come first and all that jazz). This means that updates will be less frequent (at most 1 update a week). Sorry for the wait. Anyway, **

**REPLIES TO LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWS:**

**Airka Yumeko: I'm glad you like it! I'll admit, the placement of being shot on the scale is pretty obvious. My excuse is that Ed was pretty out of it.**

**Dragonfire Alchemist : I agree that the placement and pacing are something I need to work on (Thank you for the constructive criticism!). I'm glad you liked my grammar (I like good grammar too) and the next chapter should be up soon.**

**The Guest from chapter 5: I'm working on the parental fluff. The parental fluff should come out in full force in a few chapters!**

**~Sora**


	7. AllocosyrhC

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm so sorry, this is reaaaalllyyy late. School work is taking over my brain so I keep getting serious writer's block (for this fanfic that is). I didn't want to make you wait any longer so here is a bit more backstory for Erin. (It's kinda a filler but I'd appreciate it if u read it anyway)**

* * *

_The painful chaos gave way to an agonising silence._

_And Erin met her emerald eyes with a pair of onyx eyes._

_*Thu thump*_

_She eyed his gloves._

_*Thu thump*_

_She noticed the snapping position his hands were in._

_*Thu thump*_

_She looked towards the raging inferno._

_*Thu-*_

_"SERAH!"_

* * *

At that moment, as her scream deteriorated, something deep inside her psyche slipped out of place.

Something she faintly registered as important.

_Serah...She's dead_. She remember through the fog clouding her mind.

Her eyes drifted to the man -no- _murderer _in front of her. _He- He __killed__ her._

She gave a crooked grin, releasing her overflowing emotions in one vocal release.

She laughed as she lifted her rifle towards the man.

"You...You killed her!" she exclaimed between demented giggles.

She revelled in his dumb confusion.

* * *

_I think I know what slipped._

* * *

"You son of a gun! Killing an EIGHT YEAR OLD!"

She wanted to scream at him,

To tell him that he was worthless,

To tell him that she wanted him to make up for what he did,

To tell him that she despised him.

But instead, she loaded her rifle,

Aimed at him right between his lifeless eyes,

And prepared to exact her vengeance.

* * *

_It was my sanity._

* * *

Her crazed eyes met his dull, almost apologetic, ones.

She pulled the trigger with ease, glee coursing through her veins.

The booming of a shot being fired echoed around the barren streets.

Although, it wasn't her shot.

Erin's eyes widened as her gun flew out of her hands.

She looked over at the gun, noticing a large gash where a bullet had skimmed it.

_Sniper._ she thought with a disappointed sigh.

"I will get you" she laughed. "And your little sniper friend"

And the man walked away, giving no signs of recognition.

_Honestly, so rude._ she thought before turning towards her house.

_I wonder where that idiot is?_

She grinned.

* * *

_But if it means accepting my fate, I don't ever want to be sane again._

* * *

**I think this is where I should end it. I have a few friends helping me guide the plot along now so the wait shouldn't be quite as long *fingers crossed*. Anyway, please review! (But only if you want to!)**

**~Sora**


	8. Sapphire

**Konnichiwa minna. Oh my Truth this chapter is way too late. Gomen-nasai! I got Instagram a while ago so if anyone wants to follow me my name is mae_tsukino (No, that is not my real name) and I will be posting pictures of Erin, Kurt, Serah and any other OCs I create.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The door opened with a monumental screech.

* * *

_Finally, Erin thought._

* * *

"Took ya long enough," Erin commented with an overly obvious eye-roll. "I was starting to think you'd chicken out on me."

"Don't be ridiculous," a booming voice replied, his mismatching footsteps echoing against the concrete walls of the cell. "I want this as much as you do, *_Rin_"

"Well you took your damn time walkin' down here. I almost shot the Kid again," she smirked, pointing her gun at Edward again, making him flinch.

"Who's this sunnuva gun?" Edward sneered, clearly (and obviously) unhappy with having the barrel of a hunting rifle shoved in his face.

"Kurt, I swear to Ishvala, if you don't hurry up and get started I'm gonna shoot him!" she snapped, her finger on the trigger.

"Ishvala?" Mustang mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah," Erin started. "_Someone_ had to carry on the religion you destroyed."

Kurt snarled, his sapphire eyes flashing with wrath. "So, you're the 'great' Hero of Ishbal. I genuinely expected something more."

Erin smirked. "You should've seen him earlier, I think he's gone soft"

"We can't have that now can we? Lets get started" Kurt replied, nodding to her.

* * *

_Now we can get revenge for her._

* * *

"If you lay a finger on my sub-ordinate, I'll-" Mustang started, glaring at the smiling girl

"Shut up," Erin moaned, hitting him on the head with the butt of her rifle,

Hard.

* * *

_He has no right to chide us about hurting the runt._

* * *

"Holy ****! Mustang!" he heard Edward call, although the sound was muffled by some unknown force and his vision was blurring.

"Shut it, Kid. Or I'll do the same to you" Kurt commented. "And I hit a lot harder than Rin"

Erin giggled.

"Ah-ah-ah! Eyes up here!", she chided, prompting Mustang to look at her.

When he refused she frowned.

"Still defiant I see. Hopefully we can change that. Ne, Colonel?", she sighed before standing up and swinging her leg towards Mustang in full force.

**_THWACK!_**

* * *

_Don't worry Serah, we'll make sure your pain wasn't in vain._

* * *

**And everything went black.**

* * *

***My friend (Madmoo from The Eternal Pinapples. Go check 'em out!) and I spent a while arguing over how to shorten Erin. She said it wasn't possible to shorten it so this is the best we could think of .**

**I hope you liked it! Please remember to review and all that stuff (But only if you want to!) and feel free to moan about how late my updates are through a review or PM, I probably deserve it Hehe.**

**LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Number Eleven is my OC: I'm sorry I updated so late! Your review made my day. (I had an assessment that day that I was panicking over and your review made me smile) Glad you liked it!**

**waytheballbounces: Thank you! I was worried that people wouldn't like chapter three. I'm glad you did! I've never had anyone call my writing amazing before (Apart from my parents) so thank you (Again)!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Sora**


	9. Opal

**Konnichiwa minna! I am sooo sorry this is late (Is it even considered late any more?). School is a bit hectic at the moment, I've had a bunch of assessments recently! (Fail to prepare, prepare to fail!). I also got side tracked after I discovered Hunter X Hunter and watched it all within a weekend! **

**Oh, and feel free to send me any ideas you may have about future chapters! I might add your ideas to the story!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Mustang opened his eyes slowly.

His vision blurred immediately and he tried to adjust to the light to no avail.

_Where-?_

"Is... awake?" he heard somewhere to the right. The voice was muffled in his ears, a static sound blocking it.

_"_I...so" a deep rumble sounded, piercing through the static and jolting him into reality.

His vision cleared and he observed his surroundings.

_A kitchen?_

The room was small and damp, clearly abandoned until now, and light streamed in through small fractures in the walls, penetrating the perturbing darkness.

_Bullet holes?_

He also realised he was shackled to the wall, much to his chagrin.

_I'm getting sick of being chained to things.._

The colonel gave an experimental tug.

_Damn. No way I'm getting these of easily..._

The tap dripped tediously like the ticking of a clock.

Drip

Drip

Drip.

_Deja vu?_

A newspaper had been dropped carelessly on the floor.

A stuffed toy sat on the decrepit, wooden chair in front of him.

The toy stared up at him with its lifeless, beady eyes.

After doing a full scan of the room, his eyes widened slightly.

_Where is he!?_

"Fullmetal!" he shouted. Suddenly, the silence was deafening.

_They didn't touch him, did they?_

"Fullmetal! Respond!"

Footsteps could be heard.

"That is an order!" he called, getting more and more desperate.

_What did they do!?_

In his stupor, he didn't notice another presence in the room.

_Did they-_

He looked up.

Onyx met ruby.

"Remember me, _sir_?"_  
_

* * *

**I'm sorry! Cliffhanger once again! I meant to ask, how was your Halloween? **

**Anyway, remember to review and all that jazz.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**ShadowPillow: Your review made me giggle. The fic is pretty insane at this point but I guess that's just because of how I write (I think?). Thank you!**

**xxnarufanxx: Thank you! Sorry the chapter took so long. I assume naru refers to Naruto. I can't believe it's finished :'( . (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)**

**Airka Yumeko: You've reviewed twice now, haven't you? Thank you so much for your continued support! You're gonna have to wait a little longer to find out what happens to Ed, though.**

**~Sora**


End file.
